1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror device assembly and a method for assembling a mirror device for a vehicle, for example, a door mirror device of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door mirror device for a vehicle is equipped with, for example, a door mirror stay. The door mirror stay is fixed to a door of a vehicle. A retracting mechanism is mounted to the door mirror stay, and is mounted to a metal frame. A mirror surface adjusting mechanism is fixed to the frame, and a mirror for visual confirmation of the region substantially toward the rear of the vehicle is mounted to the mirror surface adjusting mechanism. A resin door mirror visor is assembled to the frame. The door mirror visor covers the vehicle front side of the mirror. The retracting mechanism, the frame, and the mirror surface adjusting mechanism are accommodated at the interior of the door mirror visor.
The door mirror device is equipped with the mirror for visual confirmation of the region substantially toward the rear of the vehicle, and is mounted to the outer side of a front door via the door mirror stay. The angle of the mirror can be adjusted by the mirror surface adjusting mechanism, and the mirror can be collapsed by the retracting mechanism.
By operating the retracting mechanism, the mirror is either retracted or extended. By operating the mirror surface adjusting mechanism, the angle of the mirror surface of the mirror is adjusted.
Development continues of door mirror visors which are structured such that the visor cover at the vehicle front side and a visor rim at the vehicle rear side are assembled together. In a door mirror visor of such a structure, the visor cover and the visor rim are respectively fixed to a frame so as to be assembled to the frame.
However, in this door mirror device for a vehicle, the visor rim is fastened to the frame by four screws. The visor cover is fixed to the frame by using three so-called fasteners (clips) which are separate parts.
Thus, a total of seven fastening parts, which are the four screws and the three fasteners, are required. Not only are the costs high, but also, there are the problems that tools for assembly are needed, the number of assembly processes is large, and the assembly work is complex.
Further, there are door mirror devices for vehicles in which elastic engaging claws are provided at the visor rim. In such door mirror devices for vehicles, the visor rim is fixed to the frame by the engaging claws engaging the frame.
However, in such a door mirror device for a vehicle, the resin engaging claws of the visor rim are engaged in a state in which they apply elastic force, toward the front of the vehicle or toward the rear of the vehicle, to the metal frame. In such a structure, there is the problem that the engaging claws break as they apply stress to the frame if the frame gradually corrodes.
Further, the mirror frame is metal, and the visor rim and the visor cover are formed from a synthetic resin. In particular, there is the concern that the fastening by using the screws will apply excessive stress to the visor. Moreover, the need for the separate fastening parts and the need for the tools therefor impede facilitation of the work.
In view of the aforementioned, an object of the present invention is to provide a mirror device assembly for a vehicle in which breakage of a mirror visor can be prevented and which aims for lower costs and easier assembly work, and to provide a mirror device assembly for a vehicle which aims for lower costs and easier assembly work.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for assembling a mirror device for a vehicle which aims for a mitigation of the stress load applied to a mirror visor, a reduction in the number of parts, and a reduction in the number of assembly processes.
A first aspect of the present invention is a mirror device assembly for a vehicle, the mirror device assembly comprising: a mirror and a mirror visor which covers a vehicle front side of the mirror for visual confirmation of a region substantially toward a rear of the vehicle; a frame disposed in an inner portion of the mirror visor and connected to the mirror and connected to the vehicle for fixing the mirror visor and the mirror to the vehicle body; an elastic hook provided at the mirror visor, which applies to the frame elastic force in a direction substantially orthogonal to a vehicle longitudinal direction of the vehicle; a rigid hook provided at the mirror visor in correspondence with the elastic hook, and which is rigid, which receives elastic force applied to the frame by the elastic hook; and a first impeding device provided at at least one of the mirror visor and the frame, which impedes relative movement, in the vehicle longitudinal direction, of the mirror visor and the frame without applying elastic force to the frame.
In the structure for assembling a mirror device for a vehicle of the first aspect of the present invention, the elastic hook which is provided at the mirror visor applies, to the frame, elastic force in a direction substantially orthogonal to the vehicle longitudinal direction. On the other hand, the rigid hook, which is provided at the mirror visor in correspondence with the elastic hook, receives the elastic force applied to the frame by the elastic hook. Moreover, the first impeding device, which is provided at at least one of the mirror visor and the frame, impedes relative movement, in the vehicle longitudinal direction, between the mirror visor and the frame. In this way, the frame is assembled to the interior of the mirror visor.
Here, at the time when the first impeding device impedes the relative movement, in the vehicle longitudinal direction, between the mirror visor and the frame, elastic force is not applied to the frame. Thus, even if the frame is made of metal, it is possible to prevent the mirror visor from receiving the stress from the frame and breaking as was the case in the conventional art.
Moreover, because the mirror visor and the frame are assembled together by the elastic hook, the rigid hook and the first impeding device, there is no need for fastening parts as in the conventional art. In this way, costs can be reduced, tools for assembly are unnecessary, the number of assembly processes can be reduced, and the assembly work can be facilitated.
A second aspect of the present invention is a mirror device assembly for a vehicle, the mirror device assembly comprising: a mirror and a mirror visor, the mirror visor including a vehicle front side visor cover and a vehicle rear side visor rim assembled to one another, and which covers a vehicle front side of the mirror for visual confirmation of a region substantially toward a rear of the vehicle; a projecting hook provided at one of the visor cover and the visor rim, the projecting hook including a distal end which projects and a widened portion which widens toward both sides of the distal end; an engaging hook which corresponding to the projecting hook, the engaging hook comprising a pair of elastic nipping claws, and which is provided at another of the visor cover and the visor rim, and which engages with the widened portion due to the pair of nipping claws nipping the widened portion; and an impeding device provided at at least one of the visor cover and the visor rim, and which impedes relative movement, in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, of the visor cover and the visor rim when mounted to the vehicle.
In the structure for assembling a mirror device for a vehicle of the second aspect of the present invention, the pair of nipping claws of the engaging hook, which is provided at one of the visor cover and the visor rim of the mirror visor, engage with the widened portion by nipping, from the widening directions, the widened portion at the distal end of the projecting hook provided at the other of the visor cover and the visor rim. Further, the impeding device, which is provided at at least one of the visor cover and the visor rim, impedes relative movement, in the vehicle longitudinal direction, of the visor cover and the visor rim. In this way, the visor cover and the visor rim are assembled together.
Here, because the visor cover and the visor rim are assembled by the engaging hook, the projecting hook and the impeding device, there is no need for fastening parts as in the conventional art. Therefore, the costs can be lowered, and the assembly work can be facilitated because tools for assembly are not needed and the number of assembly processes can be reduced.
In the structure for assembling a mirror device for a vehicle of the second aspect of the present invention, preferably, at least one of engaging surfaces of the nipping claws which engage the widened portion and engaged surfaces of the widened portion which are engaged by the nipping claws, are formed as inclined surfaces.
In this structure for assembling a mirror device for a vehicle, at least one of engaging surfaces of the nipping claws which engage the widened portion, and engaged surfaces of the widened portion which are engaged by the nipping claws, are formed as inclined surfaces. Thus, the engaging surfaces and the engaged surfaces are satisfactorily engaged, and the nipping claws can always satisfactorily push the widened portion toward the rear of the vehicle.
More preferably, the structure for assembling a mirror device for a vehicle of the second aspect of the present invention further comprises an open hole which is formed in the widened portion in a state of being open from a widening direction end edge of the widened portion, a gap being formed between the open hole and a projecting hook side end surface of the nipping claw.
In this structure for assembling a mirror device for a vehicle, the open hole which is formed in the widened portion is open from the widening direction end edge of the widened portion. A gap is formed between the open hole and the projecting hook side end surface of the nipping claw. Thus, by inserting, for example, a screwdriver or pliers (so-called snap ring pliers or the like) into this gap, the nipping claws can be moved apart from the widened portion, and the engagement of the nipping claws with the widened portion can be cancelled. Accordingly, the canceling of the engagement of the engaging hook with the projecting hook can be carried out without using a special tool. The visor cover and the visor rim can thereby be easily removed.
Further, when the visor cover and the visor rim are easily removed in this way, it is easy to replace the internal parts of the mirror visor such as, for example, the frame, the retracting mechanism, the mirror surface adjusting mechanism or the like. Moreover, with the internal parts of the mirror visor not assembled, the visor cover and the visor rim can be assembled and painted. Thereafter, the visor cover and the visor rim can be temporarily removed, and the internal parts can be assembled within the mirror visor. Thus, the visor cover and the visor rim can easily and satisfactorily be painted the same color.
In the structure for assembling a mirror device for a vehicle of the second aspect, more preferably, the nipping claws project from the widened portion in a direction orthogonal to the directions of widening.
In this structure for assembling a mirror device for a vehicle, the nipping claws project, from the widened portion, in a direction orthogonal to the widening directions. Thus, by applying force to the projecting portion and making the nipping claws move apart from the widened portion, the engagement of the nipping claws with the widened portion can be cancelled. Accordingly, the canceling of the engagement of the engaging hook with the projecting hook can be carried out with out using a special tool. The visor cover and the visor rim can thereby easily be removed.
Further, when the visor cover and the visor rim are easily removed in this way, it is easy to replace the internal parts of the mirror visor such as, for example, the frame, the retracting mechanism, the mirror surface adjusting mechanism or the like. Moreover, with the internal parts of the mirror visor not assembled, the visor cover and the visor rim can be assembled and painted. Thereafter, the visor cover and the visor rim can be temporarily removed, and the internal parts can be assembled within the mirror visor. Thus, the visor cover and the visor rim can easily and satisfactorily be painted the same color.
A third aspect of the present invention is a mirror device assembly for a vehicle, the mirror device assembly comprising: a mirror; a mirror frame mountable to a vehicle, the mirror frame including surface sides with one surface side holding the mirror, the mirror and the one surface side of the mirror frame opposing one another; a visor rim which exposes the mirror to the environment, and which opposes the one surface side of the mirror frame; a visor cover which opposes another surface side of the mirror frame, and which, together with the visor rim, forms a mirror visor which accommodates the mirror frame and covers the mirror; a first communicating portion which is formed in the mirror frame and which defines a path of fluid communication; a visor rim side anchor piece formed integrally with an inner side of the visor rim so as to extend toward the mirror frame, and when the visor rim is assembled to the mirror frame, the visor rim side anchor piece elastically deforms in a direction substantially orthogonal to an extending direction of the visor rim side anchor piece and abuts and anchors on the first communicating portion; a second communicating portion which is formed in the mirror frame and which defines a path of fluid communication from one surface side of the mirror frame to another surface side of the mirror frame; a visor cover side anchor piece formed integrally with an inner side of the visor cover so as to extend toward the mirror frame, when the visor cover is assembled to the mirror frame, the visor cover side anchor piece elastically deforms in a direction substantially orthogonal to an extending direction of the visor cover side anchor piece and abuts and anchors on the second communicating portion; a visor cover side impeding piece formed integrally with the visor cover, and when the visor rim and the cover are assembled to one another, the visor cover side impeding piece, via the first communicating portion, abuts and engages with the visor rim side anchor piece so as to impede anti-anchoring deformation of the visor rim side anchor piece; and a visor rim side impeding piece formed integrally with the visor rim, and when the visor cover and the rim are assembled to one another, the visor rim side impeding piece, via the second communicating portion, abuts and engages with the visor cover side anchor piece so as to impede anti-anchoring deformation of the visor cover side anchor piece.
The structure for assembling a mirror device for a vehicle of the third aspect of the present invention preferably has the following structure. One of the visor rim and the visor cover is assembled before another of the visor rim and the visor cover. The anchor piece of the one which is assembled first is formed by a pair of anchor pair pieces which oppose one another and are set apart from one another and whose direction of being set apart from one another is a direction of anti-anchoring deformation. The impeding piece of the other which is assembled after is formed by a fit-together piece which is fit together between pieces of the anchor pair pieces. The impeding piece of the one which is assembled first is formed by an elastic piece which elastically deforms in accordance with a deformation needed to anchor the anchor piece of the other which is assembled after, and which permits deformation which is needed for the anchoring.
In the structure for assembling a mirror device for a vehicle of the third aspect of the present invention, more preferably, the one of the visor rim and the visor cover which is assembled first is the visor rim, and the other of the visor rim and the visor cover which is assembled after is the visor cover.
In accordance with this structure, assembly can be carried out as follows for example.
First, the mirror frame is set, for example, at a reference jig.
Next, the visor rim is assembly moved toward the mirror frame. Accompanying this movement, the visor rim side anchor piece elastically deforms in a direction substantially orthogonal to the direction in which this anchor piece extends, and this anchor piece abuts and anchors on the first communicating portion of the mirror frame. In this way, the assembly of the visor rim to the mirror frame is carried out.
Next, the visor cover is assembly moved toward the mirror frame. Accompanying this movement, the visor cover side anchor piece elastically deforms in a direction substantially orthogonal to the direction in which this anchor piece extends, and this anchor piece abuts and anchors on the second communicating portion. In this way, the assembly of the visor cover to the mirror frame is carried out.
By assembling the visor rim and the visor cover, the mirror visor which houses the mirror frame and covers the rear side of the mirror is formed.
In accordance with the assembly movement of the visor rim and the visor cover, further, the visor cover side impeding piece passes through the first communicating portion and abuts and engages with the visor rim side anchor piece, and anti-anchoring deformation of the visor rim side anchor piece (deformation needed for canceling anchoring of the anchor piece) is impeded. Simultaneously, the visor rim side impeding piece passes through the second communicating portion and abuts and engages with the visor cover side anchor piece, and anti-anchoring deformation of the visor cover side anchor piece (deformation needed for canceling anchoring of the anchor piece) is impeded.
In this way, the assembly of the visor rim and the visor cover to the mirror frame is strengthened. Further, the respective anchor pieces and the respective impeding pieces are formed integrally with the visor rim and the visor cover. Assembly is carried out without readying other parts or tools. Even if the visor rim and the visor cover are made of a synthetic resin, excessive stress is not applied thereto.
As a result, a mitigation of the stress load applied to the mirror visor, a reduction in the number of parts, a reduction in the number of assembly processes, and facilitation of the assembly work are achieved.
Although it has been described that assembly of the visor rim is carried out before assembly of the visor cover, the invention recited in claim 1 is not limited to the same, and assembly may be carried out in the reverse order or may be carried out simultaneously.
In a preferable structure of the third aspect of the present invention, one of the visor rim and the visor cover is assembled first. In an even more preferable structure, the visor rim is assembled first.
In accordance with the more preferable structure of the third aspect in which the visor rim is assembled first, due to the assembly movement of the visor rim, the anchor pair pieces, which serve as the visor rim side anchor piece, abut and anchor on the second communicating portion as they elastically deform in directions of narrowing the space between the pieces of the anchor pair pieces. The space between the pieces of the anchor pair pieces changes throughout the course of the operation for anchoring the anchor pair pieces. However, when the visor cover is assembled, the operation for anchoring the anchor pair pieces is already completed. Thus, there is no change in the space between the pieces of the anchor pair pieces. Accordingly, due to the assembly movement of the visor cover, the fit-together piece, which serves as the visor cover side impeding piece, easily abuts and fits together between the pieces of the anchor pair pieces. The fit-together piece is, for example, press-fit between the pieces of the anchor pair pieces.
Due to the elastic piece, which serves as the visor rim side impeding piece, the visor cover side anchor piece elastically deforms, and abuts and engages the mirror frame. The deformation at this time is permitted by the elastic deformation of the elastic piece. There is no hindrance due to the assembly of the visor cover being carried out after the assembly of the visor rim.
The same operation and effects are achieved in a case in which the visor cover is assembled first. However, the third aspect of the present invention in which the visor rim is assembled first is effective for the following reasons.
After assembly, if the need arises to remove the visor rim and the visor cover, it suffices to elastically deform the elastic piece, and to carry out anti-anchoring deformation of the anchor piece. To this end, there is the need to abut the elastic piece. The portion of the visor rim, which portion corresponds to the back surface of the mirror, is usually hidden by the mirror. Places which can abut the elastic piece can be formed at this portion. By removing the mirror, the work for abutting the elastic piece can be carried out, and the external appearance and design of the mirror visor are not affected in any way.